Coup de coeur
by RedennHeart
Summary: OS SongFic DeathFic Deux jeunes hommes se marient. Quelques mois plus tard, le couperet tombe, l'un deux est atteint d'une maladie du coeur, les semaines passent et toujours pas de donneurs. Mais la maladie n'attend pas et le coeur du souffrant s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Trouvera t'il un donneur à temps? Quelle sera la réaction de son mari? Quel sera le point final à cette OS?


_**Disclaimers:** Personnages du manga Naruto appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Rating:** T (à cause de la relation homosexuel, je ne voudrais pas être accusé de (re)conversion de la petite marmaille)_

_**Genre:** Drama _ Romance (un peu)_deathfic_songfic (Coup de coeur de Kenza Farah et Soprano)_

_**Forme:** Construction style poésie_

_**Nota:** Evidemment laissez parler votre imagination en pensant que les paroles prononcées par Kenza sont celles de Naruto ("le blond") et les paroles prononcées par Soprano sont celles de Sasuke ("le corbeau", "le noiraud"...), paroles parfois silencieuses bien sûr, c'est rare où les paroles de la chanson servent réellement de réplique. Une fois, peut-être deux, pas plus. A remplacer le féminin dans la chanson par le masculin et penser aux prénoms adéquats._

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_COUP DE COEUR_**

_Toi et moi ça a tout de suite été le coup de cœur_

_Malgré nos différences, les soucis et les coups de gueule_

_On a cru en nous, en notre coup de foudre_

_Saïd c'est toi et moi, le reste on s'en fout_

**Deux jeunes hommes se font face devant l'autel**

**L'un blond, l'un corbeau.**

**Ils sont tous les deux souriants,**

**Le prêtre derrière l'autel, pose la question qui fera bientôt d'eux**

**Des époux à part entière.**

**En réponse, ils disent tous deux « Oui, je le veux ».**

**Dans la salle, pas plus qu'une petite cinquantaine de personnes,**

**Mais peu importe, aujourd'hui, ils seront définitivement liés.**

**De plus, les personnes présentes sont les plus importantes à leur cœur.**

**Ils arrivent au moment crucial du passage de bague aux doigts.**

**Les mains tremblantes et le cœur palpitant le blond s'exécuta,**

**Puis se fit le tour de l'autre.**

**Enfin, le prête prononça les mots magiques**

**« Vous êtes mari et époux, vous pouvez embrasser le marié »**

_Avec la patience aujourd'hui nous voilà unis_

_Devant Dieu et nos familles ont s'est dit oui, pour la vie_

_Fusionnels dès le début,_

_J'ai jamais aimé si vite, en l'amour je n'croyais plus_

**C'est ainsi que, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément**

**Sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des invités.**

**Cette magnifique journée se termina par le célèbre lancé de riz,**

**Suivie par une petite réception.**

**Les mariés s'en allant le cœur remplit de joie et d'amour**

**Vers une destination secrète pour leur nuit de noce.**

*** Quelques mois plus tard ***

**Un jeune homme blond**

**Sort lentement de la salle de consultation**

**De son cardiologue.**

**Celui-ci vient de lui apprendre une terrible nouvelle.**

**Son mari, qui l'attendait à l'extérieur,**

**Se lève aussitôt, et, voyant les larmes de son époux,**

**Il se rassit brutalement dans son siège.**

**Ses jambes ne portant plus,**

**Les larmes commençant aussi à s'échapper de ses yeux.**

**Puis se reprenant, il se dirigea vers le blond et le pris dans ses bras,**

**Lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles de réconfort**

**Auxquels ils n'y croyaient que peu tous les deux.**

_Mais quelques mois plus tard, le rêve devient un cauchemar_

_J'apprends que mon cœur de jour en jour s'affaiblit_

_Trop belle était l'histoire_

_Je n'ai plus d'échappatoire_

_Il me faut un donneur au plus vite_

**Rentré chez eux, le blond alla directement se rouler**

**En boule sur leur lit commun.**

**Hésitant légèrement à rejoindre son mari,**

**L'homme aux cheveux sombres**

**S'y dirigea finalement.**

**Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le blond se retourna,**

**Et tendit une main en direction de son amour.**

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

*** Quelques semaines plus tard***

**Le cœur du blond s'affaiblit de plus en plus,**

**Les traitements prescrits par le médecin sont très lourds,**

**Il se sent de plus en plus faible.**

**Il est en ce moment chez son cardiologue**

**Pour voir l'état de son cœur.**

**Pendant ce temps, chez lui,**

**Son mari pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**Il sait que son blond souffre,**

**Et qu'il mourra si le bipper**

**Reste toujours aussi silencieux.**

**Son homme finit par revenir,**

**Et lui apprendre la nouvelle.**

**Son cœur s'affaiblit plus vite que prévu,**

**Selon les médecins,**

**Il ne lui reste que deux mois à vivre.**

**Il en ait abattu et pousse un hurlement,**

**Les larmes dévalent avec vitesse son visage,**

**Il se calme un peu et va prendre son mari en pleure**

**Dans ses bras réconfortant.**

_J'ai juré devant Dieu de faire la guerre à tes côtés_

_De ne jamais déserter face à tes problèmes de santé_

_Bébé sans toi j'suis rien du tout_

_La vérité est tuer cette chaise sous mes pieds_

_Quand une corde me tiens le cou_

_Kenza,_

_T'as toujours été le pansement de toutes mes plaies_

_Quand dans ma tête c'était le feu tu venais jouer les pompiers_

_Aujourd'hui je n'suis pas prêt d'entendre les médecins_

_Pour toi je me battrai jusqu'à c'que Joe Black me tendent la main_

**Depuis deux semaines,**

**Le blond ne voit plus que rarement**

**Son mari, celui-ci se fait**

**Quelque peu distant parfois,**

**Pour se montrer très attentif et amoureux**

**Les jours suivants.**

**Le blond décide de lui en parler.**

**Son mari lui répond qu'il**

**L'aime toujours autant.**

_Je sais mais le temps passe, j'me demande c'que tu fais_

_Tu n'es plus présent, j'me sens comme abandonnée_

_Sûrement avec tes potes à traîner dans les halls_

_Pendant qu'je porte cette maladie seule sur mes épaules_

_J'attends toujours que sonne ce foutu bipper_

_Je vois la fin, tu es absent_

_Et j'ai si peur_

_L'espoir fait vivre _

_Mais d'après les docteurs il en reste si peu, je dois me préparer au pire_

**L'autre se confond excuse,**

**Et lui dis qu'il se sent inutile.**

**Le blond l'arrête dans son discours**

**En posant un doigt sur ses lèvres,**

**Avant de les liées aux siennes.**

**Puis s'écartant, il montra sa main à son chéri.**

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

**Le blond est sorti s'aérer avec sa meilleure amie.**

**Son homme est seul chez eux.**

**Il a pris une décision**

**Qui l'effraie un peu**

**Et qui le soulage en même temps.**

**Il se lève et va chercher une feuille et un stylo.**

**Il commence à écrire, les larmes inondant la feuille.**

**Il sait renseigner en cachette, à fais des tests,**

**Voilà les raisons de ses absences.**

**Il a reçu les résultats,**

**Il est compatible.**

**Il a tout réglé, son testament, le bénéficiaire**

**De son organe de vie, tout.**

**Il sait que son homme sera anéanti,**

**Mais il veut et il doit le faire.**

**Pour qu'il vive, lui dois mourir.**

**Une fois la lettre écrite, il l'a met dans une enveloppe,**

**Et la pose sur l'oreiller du blond.**

**Il regarde une dernière fois la chambre,**

**Et s'en va pour de bon,**

**Accomplir un geste mortel.**

**Mortel d'amour.**

**Plusieurs heures plus tard,**

**Le blond retourne chez lui,**

**En compagnie de son amie.**

**Il est triste et en colère à la fois.**

**Il sait que son homme n'est pas là, encore.**

**La porte était fermée à clé.**

**Au moment où il s'apprête à se lever,**

**Son bipper sonne, il n'arrive pas à y croire.**

**Puis il lève la tête vers son amie,**

**Et lui demande de l'accompagner à l'hôpital,**

**Il y a un cœur de libre.**

**En chemin, il appelle son chéri,**

**Il tombe sur le répondeur.**

_Allo, c'est moi_

_Mon bipper vient de sonner_

_J'ai un donneur._

**Quelques heures plus tard, en salle de réveil,**

**Le blond ouvre les yeux,**

**S'attendant à voir son époux.**

**Mais rien, ou plutôt si, son amie.**

**Des perles d'eau se forment aux coins de ses yeux,**

**Il pense avoir été abandonné.**

**Des semaines plus tard,**

**Après une multitude de tests de non-rejet du cœur,**

**Il est autorisé à rentrer chez lui.**

**Il est accompagné de son cousin cette fois.**

**Il devait être heureux, mais non,**

**Car en rentrant dans l'appartement,**

**Il n'y a aucune trace du passage de son amour.**

**Il lui restait un espoir,**

**Mais plus maintenant,**

**Il l'a abandonné.**

**C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre.**

**Il y ouvre les fenêtres**

**Fermées depuis trop longtemps maintenant.**

**Il s'apprête à aller prendre une douche,**

**Quand il voit sur son oreiller une enveloppe**

**C'est sûrement de Sasuke, se dit-il.**

**Il s'empresse de l'ouvrir.**

**Oui, il reconnait de suite son écriture,**

**Mais fronce les sourcils**

**En y voyant des traces de larmes séchés.**

**Il se met donc à lire.**

_A ton réveil j'voudrais qu'tu saches l'honneur_

_Qu'j'ai eu d'être à tes côtés_

_La chance de m'être levé auprès d'une telle beauté_

_J'ai passé les sept plus belles années de ma vie_

_Mais l'ai-je mérité moi, de vivre au paradis ?_

_Quand j'y réfléchis avec du recule_

_Nos engueulades, nos prises de bec_

_Ridicules_

_Aujourd'hui j'en rigole_

_Avec les larmes au coin de l'œil, bébé_

_Repense à tout ça pour pouvoir faire ton deuil, bébé_

_Pardonne-moi de n'pas avoir été à tes côtés_

_Mais quand j'ai su qu'j'étais compatible, j'ai pas hésité_

_Une seconde à être le donneur_

_Désormais c'est pour la vie que je suis ton coup de cœur._

**Les larmes coulèrent dru sur son visage,**

**Et il poussa un cri digne d'une déchirure.**

**Il venait de comprendre les raisons des absences**

**De l'homme de sa vie, il s'était donné la mort pour lui.**

**Le cousin, du blond alerté par son cri, rappliqua.**

**Voyant la lettre, il la lui prit des mains et la parcouru.**

**Des larmes coulèrent lentement de ses yeux,**

**Et sa main se posa lentement sur ses lèvres,**

**Cachant un « Oh ! » silencieux.**

**Il regretta de suite d'avoir hais l'homme de son cousin,**

**Causé par le fait d'avoir cru en l'abandon qu'il avait,**

**Sois disant fais preuve.**

**Il se dit qu'au contraire le blond n'aurait pu**

**Tomber sur meilleur homme.**

**Il posa la lettre sur le lit,**

**Et pris son cousin dans ses bras,**

**Mais celui-ci resta inconsolable.**

*** Soixante ans plus tard***

**Un homme aux cheveux blancs,**

**S'avançait seul dans l'allée d'un cimetière,**

**Laissant ses amis venu l'accompagner à l'entrée.**

**Il connaissait par cœur**

**Le chemin qu'il l'amènerait**

**A son but,**

**Pour l'avoir emprunté chaque jour pendant**

**Les soixante dernières années.**

**Quelques pas plus tard, il l'a trouva cette tombe**

**Ornée de fleurs comme d'habitude, une photo d'un homme**

**Aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs**

**La surplombant.**

**Il s'agenouilla devant avec lenteur,**

**La sciatique plein le dos,**

**Mais ayant toujours le même charme**

**D'autrefois.**

**Il sourit à la photo, la caressant.**

**Puis il posa sa tête, ainsi qu'une main**

**Sur un coin du marbre.**

**Et ferma les yeux.**

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

_Prends ma main, Sers la fort, j'ai si peur (N'ai pas peur)_

_Reste auprès de moi mon cœur_

_Restes auprès de moi_

_Je reste auprès de toi_

_Restes auprès de moi_

_A jamais je vis en toi_

_Restes auprès de moi_

_Je reste auprès de toi_

_Restes auprès de moi_

_A jamais je vis en toi_

**Il se releva enfin, le sourire aux lèvres,**

**Et s'en retourna auprès de ses amis.**

**Il s'avait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.**

**Il pourra enfin, rejoindre son amour.**

**« Bientôt, nous nous retrouverons, mon cœur »**

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_^^ Reviews ^^_**


End file.
